Currently, in the marketplace, there are available a wide variety of hanging jewelry storage units and in particular, numerous disclosures illustrate various manners for hanging articles via pegs or hooks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 210,023 by Mower is for a peg board that may accommodate varying sizes of pegs and may be removably secured to a wall. However, this peg board does not accommodate pegs on at least two sides of a central column and it lacks a substantially planar endcap to stand upright upon and is designed solely to be hung upon a wall.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,550 by Sheehan describes a peg board system that may accommodate different sizes and shapes of pegs as well as pegs that may threadingly engage with one another in their opposing ends to increase or decrease peg length. However, this peg board system does not accommodate pegs on at least two sides of a central column and it lacks a substantially planar endcap to stand upright upon and is designed solely to be hung on a wall.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,316 by Mao there is described a peg board with two opposite leaning sides which may accommodate diagonally upward tilted pegs that may be removed or installed via a locking mechanism within the interior of the leaning sides of the peg board. However, this peg board is designed solely to stand upright and cannot be mounted on a wall. Further, this device is for the storage of lab equipment rather than jewelry.
Still further, in U.S. Pat. No. D510,209 by Martinelli there is described a rectangular rack with hooks built into each corner to hang objects thereupon. However, this device is designed solely to stand on its base and may not be mounted on a wall. Further, this device utilizes hooks built into the corners of the device and does not disclose the use of capped cylindrical pegs suited to displaying large costume jewelry.
Last, in U.S. Pat. No. D658,417 by Kusmer, et al., there is described an elongated rectangular jewelry rack with hanging hooks that may be removably secured onto hanging rails built into one elongated side of the rack. However, this device is designed solely to stand on its base and it cannot be mounted to a wall. Further, this device utilizes hanging hooks to display jewelry and it does not utilize cylindrical pegs suited to displaying large costume jewelry.
Thus, nowhere in the prior art is seen an elongate jewelry holder having a substantially thick central column wherein the column is disposed with a plurality of capped cylindrical pegs on at least two of its elongated sides that may be hung upon a wall or placed horizontally or stood upright via parallel substantially planar endcaps disposed at opposing distal ends of the central column.